


Teenage Dream

by dawnlight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Portgas D. Ace, First Time, Goa Kingdom (One Piece), Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Sabo/Ace - Sabo's life was perfect until trouble introduced herself in the shape of badass girl in hooker outfitLaw/Luffy - To sleep with older guy is every teenage's dream, especially if they are Mr.tall-dark-and-handsome.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Why I'm writing this haha~  
> Enjoy reading 😂

Sabo was in trouble.

He was the School President, the head of Judo Club and he was a Noble. It seemed life was perfect to him, with perfect grade, perfect body and perfect face. One day he walked home from a gathering with friends when he saw a young _prostitute_ dragged by a group of thugs into a dark alley. 

“Call the police.” he told his friend but Charlos snorted with, “hmph, no use to help these people!”

“I bet she would let them do anything to save her ass!” Sharlia chuckled. 

“What, Sabo? You wanna go there and film her?”

He gritted his teeth and ran into the alley, yet as he entered the alley he saw blood covered heels. Sabo froze to see the girl standing in the middle of wounded men twice her side. She glared at him harshly, before kneeling on each man and mugged their wallet, “next time, tell _him_ to come by himself.” She counted the money and pocketed it into her pink fur jacket, before she walked at Sabo, “what the hell, Pretty Boy? You enjoy violence?” and Sabo’s eyes widened to feel he was cupped and squeezed as she passed by him.

He blushed hard.

“U-um… wait!” In reflex he grabbed her wrist, “h-how... much?”

“Huuuh?!” she scrunched her face in annoyance.

*

Ace wasn’t your usual teenage girl.

At the age of six, she lost her parents and she was sent to the government facility in Punk Hazard where they trained kids to be international spies. At the age of ten she killed people for the first time and at the age of sixteen, she already finished her 100 mission to be exchanged with her freedom. Now she was retiring to a historical city named Goa in East Blue where she finally could reunite with her little sister Luffy and their caretaker, Dadan.

True she may be dressed up a bit revealing that night but in her defense, Bon Kurei (a friend of her) dressed her up like a hooker to celebrate her 17th birthday. Added with these little ‘ _gifts’_ sent by Edward Newgate, this Mafia Boss who tried to recruit her for years, no wonder this handsome blond who chased over her to help (at first) suddenly grabbed her hand and asked, “how much?”

Well honestly if Ace didn’t like what he packed between his legs, she would just walk away. But this boy was fit and Ace thought it was her birthday, she's single, this was her first time and this is kinda kinky, so why not?

“How much do you have?” She asked sultry, the technique of seduction was her favorite, because she felt in control and the outcome was less messy than open fight. She watched the boy squirm and Ace cackled loudly inside. She was tempted to make this boy go crazy just by words? That sounds fun. “Is this your first time?” 

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you wanna know.” There’s a change in the blond’s voice and clarity in the blue eyes. _Damn_ , he’s so handsome and Ace was a bit jealous. Of course this boy would have girls throwing themselves at his feet. Ace was just different because he thought she’s taking Berry. It’ll be just another kink to him. 

“Then, I’ll take whatever I want from you, while you can do whatever you want to me.” She had no idea what to do, honestly, but not knowing also raced her heartbeat in excitement. 

“O-okay.” He was startled but nodded. “Just don’t take any body parts.” She curled her hand around his arms as they walked out the alley.

“Hahaha, you are cute.”

*

Sabo cleared his throat.

 _She was beautiful_. He thought he kept saying that the time they entered his townhouse and the time she removed her bloody heels and her clothes, before she borrowed the shower. The raven haired then jumped into bed in her naked glory, “so are you gonna stand there and watch me all night? Well, I won’t hold back when I say I’ll take your stuff in return.” 

She’s like a _pirate_ , confident and loud. She wasn’t shy to be on four, showing off her body against him while she rummaged into his nightstand, “shit, you didn’t have any condoms? What kind of teenager are you? I hope you don’t go around fucking people raw because-...” and she yelped.

“Because what?” Sabo whispered from where he crouched behind her, his mouth grazing the heated lips between her legs, “you said I can do whatever I want.” He kissed the pink lips again, gently, smiling to find her body shuddered in response.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” He continued to kiss her, damn this is so _sweet_.

“Fucking around?” 

He wanted to tease her, _so bad_. But he needed this, he needed her right now he cannot risk she changed her mind and left. “No.” Sabo flipped her so she was lying on her back. Sabo removed his shirts and unzipped his pants, “You are not the first, of course.” to think he actually cum from porn was something embarrassing to admit, especially in front of a girl this pretty. “But I’d like to do you as if this is our first time.” he said it gently, while rubbing her wetness with his fingertips, watching the beautiful shape blossoming into his touch, before he lined himself and pushed in.

 **“OUCH!”** a kick to his chest sent him flying off his bed.

“What happened….” He tried to get up and asked what’s with the sudden rejection when he saw tears, “Huh?”

*

Ace was anticipating this. She was greedy for this. When he touched her with his lips, she was in heaven. When he straddled her and showed off those _dayum_ eight packs, she imagined this as perfect moment with a _perfectly_ chiseled man. When he said he wanted this as their first time, Ace silently said _‘yes, this is my fucking first time so hurry I wanna stop being a virgin!’_

Then something BIG pushed into her and in reflex she kicked him.

“OUCH!” It hurts! Is that a cock or a fist?! It didn’t look THAT big so why did it hurt?!

“Huh, what’s wrong? Am I going into the wrong hole?” He innocently asked and Ace just wanna scream, _as if I knew!_

“You’re too slow.” She screamed at herself now, what the hell?! “It was ticklish.”

“Ah, you like it rough?” the stupid blond blushed and Ace was trapped by her own dumbness by nodding at him. “Are you sure?” he removed his pants and climbed the bed in his nakedness, “I will not hold back.”

She should tell him she wanted to poop or something filthy to turn him off, but instead Ace smirked, “huh, why would you? I give you permission.” _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She watched him spreading her legs, not so gentle before he gathered some of her juice around his thick (it got bigger or is it just her imagination?) cock. “Hurry!”

 _Don’t taunt him!_ Inner Ace cried in agony.

The boy shoved his cock into her and Ace screamed as it stuck in the middle. She thought she was died from heart attack, but as soon as she could breathe again, she watched him pulled out with, “sorry, let me…” and pushed in, not as fast as before but it was so intense and so _full_ she crawled at the sheet until he stopped moving and plugged her to the base.

“Shit.”

Ace was at the brink of exhaustion, she almost missed it when the blond wiped something from their united part and she saw blood, “you’re a virgin?”

*

 **She’s a virgin!** Shit, as if this can’t get more awkward. How in the hell she can stay virgin while being a…

Sabo growled softly. No, she didn’t tell him if she was a prostitute. He _assumed_ she was and he asked how much it cost to sleep with her. So this was entirely his fault.

“What?” Now he noticed it, she was sweating and breathing hard, yet her eyes glaring at him defiantly, “a bit of blood scared you?”

“This is my first time too.” Sabo sighed, finally admitting it. “You don’t have to act so tough. I don’t want to hurt you… more than this. Let’s just stop, okay? I’ll pull out.”

But in flash her foot was grabbing his hair, “don’t be joking. What’s the difference now you already split my pussy in half? We either finish this or I’ll kill you!”

 _So scary!_ But he had fallen to this scary girl, Sabo resigned to his fate and nodded. “Okay. okay.” The foot released his hair. Sabo gently draped his body on her, shifting the cock inside and he watched how she squirmed again.

It was so cute, how she easily shifted from scary to sexy. Sabo cupped her face and kissed her lips, as he began moving his hips. It wasn’t that vanilla slow motion as you saw in the movie. His thrust was aimlessly deep since he enjoyed her expression. She was so beautiful, he wouldn’t be tired saying this as he hauled her up and onto his lap, he watched her face as she gasped and moaned into the thrust until she mewled at a certain angle.

So that sweet spot existed, he was amazed to find it and eagerly aimed in that direction until she screamed and squeezed him, driving him insane as he also let go and released his load inside her.

They collapsed into a tangle of mess.

*

Sabo tried not to think about his ‘fling’ a week ago. Although it’s hard not to. They did it two more times and then she left, just like that. He didn't even have idea what she took from him. It didn't matter. He was so sick of not knowing who she was and how to contact her. What if she was a tourist and left Goa? He would not meet her again and he will go limp and lifeless for the rest of his life.

Sabo brooded the entire week, ignoring dinner invitation and hang out from his friends and preferred to bury himself in his room while watching Soap Opera.

One day, Koala told him that Principal D. asked him to go to the man’s office.

“Excuse me.” He entered the room to see _her_ , standing across Principal D. desk, in a black fitted midi dress, a yellow coat and high heels. 

“Sabo, this is Ms.Portgas D. Ace.” Principal D. introduced them, “She’ll be the new coach for Judo Club. Ace, this is Sabo, our East Blue Judo’s Champion and The Head of the Club.” 

While Sabo was stunned on his feet, this Portgas D. Ace smiled warmly at him, “Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along.”

Sabo can’t decide if this was a blessing or a curse.

\--- End ---


	2. Teenage Dream

“ _ How to seduce an older man? _ ”

Zoro and Sanji startled to see the book Luffy was reading. The teens exchanged glances before Sanji took the book from Luffy, “What the hell is this, Luffy? I hope you don’t believe in weird stuff like this.” 

Zoro watched the black haired girl with concerned look, “I don’t mind if you want to seduce someone, but why older man?”

Luffy pouted, “because, men in their late twenty have this good body and handsome face, they’re also very nice like Shanks. I used to dream of marrying Shanks when I grew up but he recently married to Makino-san. I felt cheated. So I will find my own older boyfriend. He must be ten years or older than me, he must be strong so he can carry me, and most importantly he must be rich enough to treat me to dinner every single night.” 

“Like Principal D.?” Zoro snorted.

Luffy made a disgusted face, “Ewwwww!” She hit Zoro, “Too old! Principal D. was like thousands years old! Ewww! Ewww!”

Their teacher entered the class and everyone immediately returned to their seat. Luffy snatched her book back from Sanji and watched the cover with a long sigh, “huff, when will I get my own Mr.Tall-Dark-and-Handsome.”

*

Law stared at the fruit section in the market as he noticed (again) the heavy glance directed to his tattoos. He ignored it and continued to choose the fruits until someone bumped him from the side and by reflex he caught them. “Oops, be careful.” He muttered as he noticed it as a little girl. He smiled at her and then returned to pick the fruits.

“Ano ne.” Apparently the girl in school uniform stayed next to him, looking up at him with sparkly eyes, so Law glanced at her again, “ne, ne, would you marry me?”

**Huh?**

“Luffy!” One of the sellers scolded her and she scowled at them, but then she looked up at Law again and grinned happily, Law smiled along with her and gently refused her with,

“I’m sorry but you are too short to marry me.”

Little Luffy turned into stone.

*

“What’s happened to her?” Nami grunted.

Luffy was stuffing her face in Robin’s neck, she was drained and pale and wrinkled, just like a zombie. “I heard she confessed to a Navy Officer in the market and got rejected on the spot. Or as Brook-san recited ‘I’m sorry but you are too short to marry me’.”

“HUWAAAA!” Luffy broke into tears.

“You don’t have to recite it over and again, Robin.” Usopp muttered flatly.

“Yeah it’s like rubbing salt on her wound.” Zoro sighed.

Nami watched Luffy sobbed into Robin’s uniform, before she let out a long sigh. “Damn it. Do you really like this guy?”

“Yeah~” Luffy whined.

“Why? He didn’t give you free food or free candy, right?” Nami asked suspiciously.

“He rejected me, Nami~ Stop reminding me, I’m so broken heart right now~”

“Gezzz, there’s no other way then. If you wanna date an older man, you can’t act like a baby. Older man like younger girl but only when they know what to expect, like sex. They won’t date you just for going to the park or playing games in the arcade.”

“Do you know about sex, Luffy?” Robin asked.

Luffy nodded, “yes. Ace told me.”

“Do you want to do it with an older man?” Zoro said.

Luffy blushed, “I want to.” Then she frowned again, “but I’m too short for older man, huwaaa~”

Her friends sighed hopelessly.

“Fine!” Nami finally grabbed Luffy by the collar, “We will help you seduce him. Robin, find every information about this tall navy with tattoos! Zoro you will help Robin! Usopp, you and I will train Luffy to be a sexy minx for this older bastard! I will not stop until Luffy gets what she wants! She must get laid or I'll kill  _ him _ to make me suffer Luffy’s heart break!”

*

Gray Terminal was a sports bar near Marine Base. When he was off duty, Law would hang out there with his team, Sachi, Penguin and Bepo. There are also locals mingled around with the Navy. Law was hanging around the bar table, listening to Penguin’s story about this girl he hit on, and Law smiled into his beer as he recalled the confession in the market.

She was his type. Dark hair, round eyes, sunshine smile, and that petite body would be perfect to be trapped between his arms. He sipped on his beer. Too bad he had to turn her offer because a middle school girl would be too young to him. He’s not a weirdo.

.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” 

Law noticed that voice. It was drunk Eustass trying to hit on anything with legs. It was funny to watch because once Eustass was so drunk he tried to hit on a high stool. 

Then Law saw her, the little girl which was not so 'little' and not so ‘innocent’ in a fitted red dress and jeans jacket. She was drinking (hopefully juice) with other girls when drunk Eustass babbled the shit about destiny. The thing is, she noticed it when Law stared at her and instead giving him a smile like before, she looked away.

_ It was intriguing. _

“I guess Eustass hit a jackpot tonight.” Penguin grinned.

“If he was sober, he would be ashamed of himself right now.” Sachi cackled, just as Law shoved his glass at the hatted blond, “huh?”

“Hold my beer.”

And he walked at her table, his gaze laser-focused.

*

_ “He’s coming, he’s coming, he’s coming~” _ Luffy chanted with a closed mouth to Nami who sat beside her. Nami growled between her teeth in return, “stay calm, idiot! Remember your training!”

“So we shall have a house by the cliff with white fence and raise a dog named-...”

“Excuse me.” Mr. Tall-Dark-Handsome approached their table with a lazy smirk, cutting off the red haired drunkard, “Did he bother you?” The question was for all but the gaze burned straight at Luffy.

She suddenly felt hot.

Nami elbowed Luffy from under the table and so Luffy glanced up with a grimace on her face. She must look uninterested so she thought of a traumatic experience such as caught Dadan shaved her legs. “Not really but thanks for butting in.” She smiled, now the trick was to smile as if she was just stealing cookies but she didn’t want Ace to find out. It was brief and full of secrets. Damn why seducing an older man was so complex?! If Luffy has to suffer more tricks, she’ll go into gear 4th of insanity!

“I remember you.” The man suddenly said, “Luffy, right? My name is Law.”

Oh he remembered her! Luffy wanted to jump at him and asked him to marry her right now! But Nami stepped on her shoes and Luffy had to hold a screech, “Hello. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Yeah.” Law grinned, “it’s a pleasant surprise.” He said smoothly and Luffy realized so this is why she needed the training. She could sense the pace and the hidden affection behind his words. It made her happy that she didn’t just act blunt and spontaneous like before. “Do you mind if I buy you a drink?”

She almost nodded eagerly but then she giggled, “I don’t drink alcohol.”

“Well, there are non-alcohol options too at the bar. We can try some.” Law tossed the red hair to an empty booth chair, before he returned to the bar with the cute girl in his arm.

...

“And that’s how you seduce a girl.” Bepo smiled knowingly at Penguin and Sachi, who watched in awe as Law sat next to Luffy, chatted together about the bar’s menu.

*

Luffy was all red from her face, her palms, her ears and neck as she was sitting at the end of the hotel bed. In front of him, Law was stripping off his shirt, showing off the inked chest and arms and back. After they shared a kiss between pina colada and chocolate milkshake, Law watched her for a while until she nodded to whatever he said through his gaze- and so the Navy paid their drinks before they walked out the bar, hand in hand. 

“Are you afraid?” He didn’t ask if this was her first time, which is kinda reassuring because Luffy was afraid if he did so, she would just chicken out. 

“A bit.” She admitted. But to see the shirtless man knelt in front of her, Luffy couldn’t even think what she was afraid of. When he caressed her face, she just kissed his lips. After a while, he took the lead and pushed his tongue in, mapping her inside.

It was intense, so intense that she gasped for air when his lips moved down to her jaw and attacked her neck. She was lying on the bed, her jacket tossed somewhere and he expertly unzipped her dress, setting free her breasts.

Luffy called his name in a whimper.

He answered her by wrapping his lips around her nipple.

It was hot. He was so hot and Luffy felt like burning. “More…” she grabbed his hair and whined impatiently, “more~”

*

“More~” 

Law agreed with her. He properly removed his pants and helped her undress, a groan escaped him to see her bald pussy. He rubbed at the skin, hoped it was recently shaved and not because she was too young for this. Law stared right into her eyes, making sure she watched it when he spread her legs and dipped his head into her heat. 

“Ahhhh~” She arched her back at the first  _ lick.  _ Law continued to lick her while admiring the sound she made each time he pushed his tongue into her. Sometimes he would graze his teeth against her inner thighs until his lips locked around the hole again to ease her muscle. Soon, his ministration rewarded with a breathless scream as she exploded into his mouth.

_ So delicious. _

“Am I…. “ When Luffy saw his wet face, she asked grimly, “am I peeing on you?”

Law chuckled lightly.

*

His laugh was beautiful that  Luffy felt her chest tightened with pain. 

When he straddled her and slowly pushed in, Luffy was hurting. Not at the stretching pain and the fullness but at the reality that they were nothing. She halted him with a request, “remove it.”

He looked at his own cock, covered and protected in rubber. If she's about to lose something tonight, it was better flesh to flesh.  


"Luffy..." he began.

But Luffy pouted at him, “I don’t wanna have sex with plastic.” and when Law sighed loudly, she knew they’re back to zero. She lost the ‘pace’ and returned to her childish self. But even though he wanted to stop now, she didn’t care because at least she was honest to how she felt.  


“Damn you better not regret this, Luffy.” Law removed the rubber and  _ slammed  _ his cock into her. Luffy screamed as she felt everything. It wasn’t as uncomfortable and not as hollow. Suddenly she was so full and so alive that Luffy needed to say her affirmation out loud. 

_ ‘Yes!’ _

_ ‘There!’ _

_ ‘More!’ _

At a point, she felt he went so deep, her heart was touched by their intimacy, her body surrendered as he shaped her limbs to fit him inside. She was devoured by his powerful thrusts, his hard muscles and his burning kiss as his lips found her again. She cried, sobbing as she squeezed him  **_hard_ ** before she melted into the sheet and passed out.

*

“You’re so fucked up.” Zoro laughed. “Are you staying with him for the rest of the week?”

Sanji and Zoro watched blushing Luffy, who hid half of her face with a text book, “Um.” 

“Luffy, you’re so naughty!” Sanji gave her a scandalized look, “if Ace found out, she’ll turn him into a cheeseburger.”

“I don’t mind. He’s very tasty, shishishi~” and when Luffy dropped the book, she was grinning happily while Sanji and Zoro groaned loudly with, ‘damn, that’s not something we want to hear!’

Luffy continued to laugh evilly until Miss Boa threw a board eraser at her.  


*

Law was lying on his stomach in the middle of bed, "fuck...” he winced at his back pain and to a certain hormonal teenager.  



End file.
